A french reunification
by del-cos
Summary: * post Delphine shooting scene / S3 finale * Delphine faked her death to protect Cosima the sestras and attained a new identity in France, everything was normal as life goes on until she sees an unexpected person that halts her masquerade as a different person. COPHINE YEZ
1. Delphine's change

Chapter 1 : Delphine

Backstory ( after the season 3 finale ) : Delphine faked her death to escape from the Neolutionists, and hired someone to shoot her in a non-vital organ in front of a white car to leave behind blood samples and a large amount of blood to make sure that it'd look like she bled heavily enough to not have survive the ' attack ' , and then took care of her and helped her recover from the gun shot and when she recovered ( 2-3 months later ) she attended her own funeral from afar with an empty casket before flying to France with a passport and a new identity. ( Delphine's POV - i might add someone else's POV later in the story )

3 months ago *

I stood behind the graveyard, covered by some tress and looked in the distance at my own funeral, Delphine Cormier's funeral. They're lowering the empty casket into the grave today, after the police investigation that ruled me murdered and that my missing body tossed somewhere, dissolved in acid, or burnt. None of those are close, I'm standing right here, watching all my loved ones looking on as they lower my casket into the ground. Cosima was there, and not her usual light hearted self, weeping for the Delphine she thought she lost. It took everything I had to not run out, embrace her, wipe her tears and look into her eyes. I blinked away the tears that clouded my eyes. The rest of the sestras were there, Helena, looking much better, Alison with Donnie and her kids, and Sarah, holding on to Kira as tightly as she possible could, and Felix hugging her. They were weeping for me, I gasped for a breath and started crying uncontrollably . I hadn't expected to cry this much. I shifted my now brunette bangs out of my face and tried to calm myself down. I left in a hurry and looked above my shoulders to see a teary-eyed Cosima staring at me as i got into my rented car, and for a second, we made eye contact. I couldn't handle this, I rushed into my car and drove off, tears spilling uncontrollably from my eyes. Stop, Delphine, Stop. To protect Cosima and the sestras, Delphine has to be dead and gone . I'll be flying to Paris as tonight and starting a new life as Simone Dubois. What better place to fit in than a country where I was raised in and a city of over 2 million ?

* 2 years later*

' Simone ! le temps de placer les commandes pour les ingrédients du mois prochain ' Anna reminded me, to place orders for next month's ingredients for the quaint little cafe we set up together called ' le café bougeotte ' ( the wanderlust cafe ) 6 months ago. As Simone Dubois never attended university, having set up my own cafe was much more desirable to the waitering I did for a year at a local restaurant, before earning enough to start a business with a friend I met after I arrived in Paris. Bougeotte was a small cafe with cheap rent rather far away from the Paris tourists know, away from town, yet a good number of tourists find their way here.

Anna was the complete opposite of Cosima, the soft-spoken blonde was married with a nice Asian American man and had a lovely kid and looked so delicate that you'd think the wind will blow her away. Her best friend and partner is Simone Dubois, or as I still call myself and sign off my journals as , Delphine Cormier. My masquerade as a small town girl had been pretty well, after all, I was with doctor Leekie for some time, guess that acting skills I had acquired during that time served it's purpose. I am now Simone Dubois, a brunette 28 year old french woman raised in a small town in the south of France who moved to Paris 2 years ago after the deaths of her parents in an accident, and being the sole survivor, needed a change of environments to get over the tragedy.

Life had been stable for 2 years now, no crazy Neolutionists , no Castor problems, and not one sight of any Leda clones, and no Cosima. The new life I led had a routine, work, apartment, work and maybe sometimes, dinner with Anna . Simone Dubois led her life in solitary, untrusting of anyone as the less people I associate with, the less people I have to lie to. I guess that part of Delphine still stuck with me even as I assumed another identity. I have cordial relationships with my regular customers, and nothing personal had happened yet, and I'm hoping to keep it this way.

A girl with shoulder-lengthed curly dark hair, who looked rather small compared to my tall build walked into the cafe, and I was immediately reminded of Cosima, and how much I miss her. Cosima with her larger than life attitude with her smart-ass cheeky personality, and of course, eskimo pies. I had been sketching a picture of Cosima, from my memory of her 2 years ago. Waist length dreadlocks usually bound into a large ponytail, big glasses and that way she applies eyeliner, sharping out on the inner and outer corners, complete with her cheeky grin and signature smirk. The girl actually looked like …. Sarah Manning ?


	2. Sarah sighted

Merde, that's Sarah Manning, yes that is definitely Sarah Manning, why on earth is she in Paris ? And how on earth did she find out about this cafe ? Does she know I'm here ? Is that the reason she's here ? But it cant be, she thinks Delphine is dead too, and for all intents and purpose, Delphine Cormier is dead. I walked into the bathroom, both to collect myself and inspect myself in the mirror. I looked at myself , the long blonde straight hair I used to rock is now a soft brown colour with auburn highlights, cut into a stylish short bob and with side bangs, I can't even recognise the Delphine in side of me on somedays, will Sarah ?

Anna was in the kitchen baking, and I'm the only other person in Bougeotte, I took a deep breath and said to myself ' Alright, Simone Dubois, you can do this. She won't recognise you ', and walked out to the counter with a smile. Seeing her makes me want to reach out and get back into the lives of the sestras, to embrace Sarah and tell her how much I miss her, and to ask about Cosima. I resisted from doing this thinking to myself ' to protect Cosima, I did all these to protect Cosima '. She looked so different from Cosima, and as they are after all, clones, that familiarity stands. Her dark eyeshadow and all-black badass rebel like dressing immediately stood out, and all-black clothing is something Cosima wouldn't choose to wear, she is a woman who loves colours and diversity more than anything, with a hippie vibe radiating off her.

I blurted out ' boujour, Puis-je vous aider ?' even though I clearly know that Sarah Manning does not speak french. ' Uh, english ?' She asked. I nodded and said ' Hello, how may I help you ?', for a second, a flicker of recognition glazed her eyes, and she stood there staring at me for a moment before asking for some hot tea. Merde, does she recognise me ? I clearly have my name tag on my apron and I looked at it to make sure it says ' Simone ' and not 'Delphine, returned from the dead' .

' Hey, do I know you from somewhere ?' a British accent greeted me as I was walking out with the hot tea she ordered . Merde, merde, I shrieked internally, she recognises me. Keeping my composure ' Non ' I reply curtly, polite enough to not be mistaken as a rude tone. I placed her teacup on the table outside before walking back into the cafe. I can feel her staring me down and retreated to the counter, pretending to be busy. I hear footsteps and started my standard greeting ' Bonj..' before seeing Sarah standing opposite me staring intently at me and I started saying ' Do you want something else mam ?' before a whisper slid out from her ' Delphine ? ' Hearing someone else call me by my real name is something I haven't heard for more or less 2 years, and hearing someone else call me that is both exciting and scary. I must've done a bad job at hiding my reaction as she studies my reaction and gasped ' Delphine . ' with a more affirmative tone. Still hanging to her words, one word actually, I immediately regained my mind and furrowed my brows in mocked confusion ' I'm sorry ?' was the best I could manage.


	3. Cosima

' Is it really you ? Delphine ?' she says, looking unsure if she's mistaken me for someone else. ' You make a mistake , madame, no delphine here ' i say in a heavy french accent as i point to my badge that reads ' Simone '. Tears start to well up in my eyes, being called Delphine again by someone else is something I didn't think would happen again.

I walk away, into the kitchen as i answer, hearing footsteps behind me, I turn around and face Sarah. ' You remind me of someone I used to know ' she says. I blink away my tears and look into her eyes, Cosima's eyes. ' Sarah ', i whisper .

She blinks and I see recognition in her eyes. ' Delphine.. How is this possible ?' She demands, and the feistiness in her is surfacing again. ' You faked your death, of course you did ' She brushes her hair with her fingers, staring dead into my eye. She's giving me a chance to explain, and I start talking, ' I didn't have a choice, Neolution was going to kill me, and probably kill all of you, the only way they'd leave you guys alone is if they believe me to be dead, it was the only way I could keep Cosima safe. ' I go on explaining how I got to France and what I was doing for the past 2 years, tears are by this time flowing uncontrollably out of my eyes and I can't hold back, it's like revisiting my past all over again. ' Enough about me, how is everyone ? How is Cosima and Alison ?' I ask Sarah. This question was a poorly disguised question about Cosima. She could be married for all I know . ' Cosima has been pretty much travelling since you, well, you know, died . She's in micronesia now ! Or is it Malaysia ? I can never keep up. Alison is good, same as always, and I ' she waves her hand in front of me ' I, got married . I wanna give Kira a complete family y'know ?" As I was about to speak, Sarah's phone starts to buzz. She takes it out of her pocket and show me who's calling. Cosima.

She answers it and puts it on speakerphone and before she starts to speak, Cosima starts to ramble. ' Sarah where are you, I'm in Paris, I pinged your phone and I'm coming to find you, man Paris is so difficult to navigate. But I think I'm near your location .' ' You pinged my phone ?' Sarah replies, ' Don't I get a little privacy ? Wait you're here ? Why are you in Paris ?' She looks at me, buggy-eyed. I mouth ' merde', but a part of me was happy that Cosima is here, that maybe I'd get to see her again. ' Yeah I'm right outside this cafe, I see your bag. Come out will you ? '


	4. Long time no see

'Uh Sarah, what do I do?' I ask the brunette. After all, she is the one better at improvisation than I am. Sarah Manning, the natural improviser, looks at me, supposed-to-be-dead Delphine and with a frown, asks me if I'm sure that I do not want to let Cosima know the truth before briefly nodding and says ' Follow my lead '.

Just then, Cosima pushes the cafe's doors open and I immediately looked down and busy myself wiping the counter. She hugs Sarah and just starts to ramble. ' Sarah ! What's taking you so long, I missed you so much. Okay I can't wait to tell you what I saw in Malaysia, do you wanna go outside ? It's a little stuffy in here, let's go out and talk in the fresh autumn air !' .

I try to look at her without making eye contact, and wow, I was not the only one who had a makeover. Her dreads are now replaced by tight cornrows bleached at the tips, and her glasses are now a royal purple color. She still does her eyeliner the same way and her bubbly personality still stands. I missed her so much, and as much as I try to stop it, tears start to well in my eyes.

God I miss her babbling, a huge part of me wants to hug her right now, to tell her, Cosima, I'm here, I'm alive. After all, it has been so long and the dangers are gone right ? But will she ever forgive me for leaving her, for breaking her heart? That I don't know, and a bigger part of me doesn't want to risk it.I keep my head down and continue to act busy, she doesn't notice me and thank god she doesn't, i have no idea how i'd face her if she starts to speak to Simone. ' Cosima ! I missed you too, sure you go ahead I'll be out in a sec.' Sarah replies Cosima.

' Hey, can I get a coke ?' Merde, she's talking to me. Nodding and still looking down, I head to the fridge and took out a can of coke and poured it into a glass and add a slice of lemon into it. ' Fancy' she says while paying up. ' Merci ' I say while she takes her change. While she was looking down into her wallet, I took the chance and full on stared at her. Sarah seems to notice and starts to make a noise she which she instantly disguises as a cough. Cosima looks up and I immediately look down and pretend to wipe some phantom stains from the desk again.

Shit. I can feel her stare me down, and that's when Sarah asks her to go out. Cosima stands her ground and stares for a minute before walking out with Sarah. ' She seems really familiar, doesn't she ?' I hear her whisper, Cosima obviously hasn't mastered the art of whispering even after all these while. ' Nah man it's just you. ' Sarah says back. Thank you Sarah Manning.

Should I tell her ? Would I ever tell her ? I can't possibly lead the rest of my life hiding can I.

 **Author's note : Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, that means so much to me and I'm so glad to see people liking this. I'm really sorry I don't update regularly, school has been crazy but it's getting better so updates will be much more regular ! I will try to update really soon ! If you're new to this story, Hi ! Please leave a review and let me know how can i further improve on this story and if you have ideas you can leave them there too ! See ya soon !**


End file.
